1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to the field of medical imaging, and more specifically to a system for automated analysis of medical images and scans.
2. Description
With the development of medical scanning and imaging technologies, a growing number of medical professionals and medical facilities utilize medical scanning and imaging techniques for review and diagnosis. In general these scans and images can be placed in a queue to be reviewed and analyzed by a medical professional. Naturally, some medical scans are relatively more time-sensitive and can require more immediate review and attention by a medical professional than other scans. With the growing number of medical scans, however, it is difficult to ascertain which medical scans require more immediate attention than others. Accordingly, it can be advantageous to provide a system that effectively and efficiently conducts an automated review and/or analysis of one or more medical scans in order to allow a medical professional to review those medical scans that are relatively more time-sensitive and/or severe before reviewing others.